Sidney Kazmiruk
Sidney Kazmiruk (nee Rizzo) is a tattoo artist in Las Vegas, Nevada Personality Sidney Rizzo is quite something spectacular. You won’t find anyone like her. Sidney appears to be someone who shouldn't be trusted. However, appearances aren't always everything. Most would say that Sidney is selfish and inconsiderate. That, she cares very little for the well being of others, so long as she’s fine and dandy she will happily leave someone to handle a sticky situation alone. It's not true. Sidney comes across a tough nut, but in reality..she's just a young, vulnerable woman. She struggled with emotion and bonds, due to her history and the ammount of loss that she has endured. The fact is, she doesn't want to be close to people..in fear that she's going to get hurt again. So, she makes herself unapproachable..to spare herself harm. Sidney is not afraid to speak her mind, in fact if you could read minds; her mouth would only be an echo to her thoughts. She doesn’t censor herself by any means and doesn’t care if anyone dislikes or disapproves of her behaviour and attitude. It’s simply nothing to do with them. Sidney knows what she wants and she knows how to get it. She doesn't need tricks, the fact is she's got a smart mouth on her and can talk her way in and out of situations. She has the gift of gab. Sidney may come across as cold and calleous, she can be insulting and mean. Sometimes it’s as if she was born without a conscience because she really shows no care toward others. But to be honest, again this is her way of protecting herself. By pushing others away she spares herself of heartache. She is quite a friendly girl, she’s pretty up front and direct about things which in some way makes her a little endearing. For the most part certain things she does and says would shock other people. If Sidney is doing something for you and it appears to be without selfish reasoning, nine times out of ten..it's genuine. However, if you call her out on her nice act, she will deny it and make it as if she only did it to gain something from it. Sidney is fairly crude and will hardly think twice about using bad language and sexual innuendos casually in open conversation, Sidney will do anything for a reaction. Sidney likes to get under peoples skin and wind them up to the point of breaking. She’s one to cause a situation, sneak off and sit back and watch the fireworks. She's troubled and though it may seem she is a bitch, a lot of people actually get along with her. She's straight talking and it's respected. If you do get on the 'good' side of Sidney, she's very loyal and protective. But, she also witholds some distance just to keep herself safe. Sidney isn't a bad person, she wants what everyone wants..to be cared for, to be loved and to be happy. But, those things have been taken away from her in the past and she simply hasn't mended from the previous wounds. She just diplays a toughened exterior to ward off people. Appearance Sidney has long dark brown hair, almost black and naturally wavy in style, which she usually keeps down or tied back in a ponytail, if she’s working. Sidney is quite petite, which is ever more misleading when it comes to her fiery personality. She stands at around 5’4 give or take an inch or two and weighs around 115lbs. Even though Sidney has a petite frame, she does own quite an impressive hour glass figure. She has quite a long rounded shaped face, which squares slightly at the jaw. Sidney has very exotic looking features on her face, with her high positioned cheek bones, full lips and penetrating almond shaped green eyes. The young woman sports a variety of different tattoos on her body, some in places that are often always covered up by clothing..like her ass. Tattoos mean a great deal to Sidney, not only are they in her field of expertise but she feels they have become a part of her and transcend mere vanity body art. So they’re not simply body art, she gets them for a reason and many times that pertains to her mindset and what she’s feeling at that moment in time. In total Sidney has about nine tattoos that range from a portrait of Marilyn Monroe on her forearm, to the textually prominent tattoo on her left ribcage. When it comes to fashion and clothes, Sidney often chooses comfort over everything else. She doesn’t see the problem in wearing a pair of worn looking jeans and a baggy t-shirt, if the time calls for it then why not. Though Sidney does like to live mostly in her jeans, her other favourite material of choice would be leather. The girl adores leather jackets and pants, again it depends on her mood but if she’s not wearing a good pair of jeans she’s sporting a nice tight pair of leathers. Generally her clothes are all very neutral based shades; she likes to wear a lot of greys, whites and blacks. Sidney also has a thing for shoes, heels, flats..whatever she thinks looks good. She prefers heels over anything else and that’s mostly to do with her height..sometimes she needs a boost; stilettos are usually the favoured kind. She doesn’t mind wearing tennis shoes, sneakers; again her style can vary with her mood. Sidney does own a favourite pair of dark brown cowboy boots and a comfy pair of black uggs that she wears when she’s feeling particularly lazy. Abilities Molecular Immobilization Sidney’s primary power is the ability to take away the kinetic energy from molecules to the point where they become motionless. Once the molecules become motionless, the target will cease to move and will ultimately become frozen. In halting the movement of the molecules, Sidney is able momentarily freeze her intended target, while she moves around normally. Sidney's ability to slow down molecules and freeze her targets is dependent on her concentration. If for some reason her concentration is disrupted or broken, her target will become unfrozen. In addition, Sidney is able to unfreeze specific targets by allowing their molecules to resume movement. In this, she can keep certain targets frozen, while allowing others to move about freely. Going even further and given an incredible degree of concentration, Sidney is able to freeze and unfreeze specific parts of a target. If she wanted a target's hand to be unfrozen she could localize the movement of the molecules. Combustion Inducing On the other hand, Sidney is able to speed up her target's molecules. In increasing the molecule's speed, Sidney is able to cause explosions on a smaller scale. By speeding up the molecules, these molecules begin to move so rapidly that they eventually collide with one another. Upon collision, a chain reaction occurs, leading ultimately to an explosion. Sidney is also able to localize her explosions. By only increasing the molecule speed of a certain point of her target, Sidney would be able to explode it accordingly. For example, Sidney would be able to explode the hand or head of her target. Furthermore, Sidney is able to increase the speed of molecules up until the point of combustion. In doing this, Sidney leaves these molecules moving, thus amplifying them with moving energy. For example, if another separate person were to touch something Sidney had done this to, they would experience a blow back of concussive force. History Sidney Rizzo was born in Dallas, Texas to Claudia Beumer and Roberto Rizzo. Her parents were still teenagers when they had her. Her mother was 17 and her father 19. Her home life wasn’t exactly anything to go by. Her mother had to drop out of school and worked a nine hour shift, five days a week at a local cafe. Her father, who’d already been kicked out of school, worked in construction. With her parents always working, Sidney was more or less raised by her grandmother. To be honest, the only good memory of her child hood was the time spent with the old lady. Beyond that, everything else was better forgotten. With the constant money struggles and hours at work, her parent’s relationship seemed to drastically crumble away. Her father became violent toward her mother resulting in the police being called to their house almost every day. Her mother always made up some bullshit story to cover for her injuries, they knew what was going on but could never do anything because her mother wouldn’t co-operate. When her mother fell pregnant again, things just got worse. Sidney was just 16 years old when Sebastian was born. Having a little baby around seemed to make things easier for Sidney, giving her purpose. Her home life had made her school life chaotic, she rarely went to classes. She was bullied for being so shy and introverted that when Sebastian came along it gave her a purpose. But, that could not save her. Another two years to follow, the domestic abuse got worse, more so now that Sidney had become big enough to be a second punching bag for her father. School became unbearable and one Friday night, Sidney attempted to take her own life. Luckily, her mother found her before and got her to the hospital before anything else could happen. Sidney was lucky that her mother had taken the night off work; else she’d probably have been left for dead. Sidney spent a few weeks in a centre, and was put through therapy three times a week before finally being left to go home. She didn’t want to return but knowing that Sebastian and her mother were still there with that monster, she had to go back. But when she went home, things took a change. One night her father had gotten drunk again and as ever became abusive toward her mother. He beat the poor woman black and blue in front of her children. Sidney made sure to get Sebastian out of the house; she took him to the neighbour’s next door and then returned to her family home. She had been dragged up in this household by a woman who was practically terrified of her own shadow now and a sorry excuse for a man. Sidney had, had enough and decided to take action. If he liked hitting people so much, she was going to give him a taste of his own medicine. Only after approaching her father to intervine, he'd turned to raise his fist at her..something that she had already experienced..this time however, she didn't receive a blow. As most would in her position, she cowered away..only to find that her father had stopped, frozen in motion. On further inspection, the whole room was still. Sidney wasn't entirely sure how it'd happened but out of everything going on in the room, she was the only one left fully functioning. She was absolutely dumbfounded but given the current circumstances, she needed to proceed with what she had set out to do, put a stop to her father. That’s when she grabbed the nearest blunt object and beat the shit out of him with it. Once the object collided with him, the whole room fell back to it's previous original state. Whatever had happened, she was the cause of it. The 15 year old beat her father down, until he wasn't able to get back up..It couldn’t have been much for his ego, being beaten black and blue by your 15 year old daughter, but it stopped him from hitting her mother. That night, Sidney finally got her mother to get the help she’d needed and her father was thrown behind bars. He was finally out of their lives. For the next 10 months things got better for the family. Sidney got back into school; she had this new zero tolerance attitude about her. She changed drastically, outside and in and for the first time seemed to fit in a little better. Even with the more extraordinary changes she was experiencing, Sidney had never felt this accepted. The ups didn’t last long though. Her mother met a guy who at first seemed perfect. Of course, once he’d gotten his feet under the table..the cracks began to form. He was as bad, if not worse than her father. Not only was he abusive, but he was also screwing about behind her mother’s back. But, her mother was blind toward it and ignorant toward any negative words used about Rick. As it stood, Sidney had gotten so sick of seeing her mother in this shit that she chose to ignore it too. She’d helped her before and her mother had allowed herself to get back into this kind of state. Sure, it was bad to do but Sidney didn’t give a fuck about it anymore. So long as Sebastian was okay, she could have cared less about what her mother did. Sidney was working as a waitress in a bar. She’d come home late from her shift, Rick was drunk and decided to advance on her. She confronted her mother about it, who spoke to Rick and he’d made some bullshit story up about Sidney. He’d told her mother that she was the one who’d been drunk and came in trying to seduce him. Of course, Sidney’s mother went nuts and actually believed him over her daughter. That was the final blow for Sidney, who quickly packed her shit and left. She hated leaving Sebastian behind but she couldn’t take care of him, she could barely look after herself. She stayed with a friend while she worked to save enough money to get out of Texas all together. Sidney may have had terrible grades, she may have hated school with a passion but Sidney loved art. She lived for it. She’d never really gone anywhere with it, but she’d met this guy named Chip, at the bar she worked. Chip was a tattooist; he lived in Vegas and had come to Texas on a business trip. He seemed really interested in her work and encouraged her to get into the business, he even offered her an apprentice job at his shop and Sidney, and well she’d have been an idiot to decline. Sidney moved to New York and started her job. The pay wasn’t great at first, but she didn’t have any bills to pay because Chip had let her stay at his apartment, with him and his fiancée, Rene. Sidney finally found her place in the world, doing what she loved. Soon, she was trained up and ready to go. Sidney loved her job; it was by far the best thing to have ever happened to her. Vegas had become her home now and she’d hoped to stick around for some time. At 20, she was offered yet another chance of a lifetime. Chip had a shop opening up in Vegas and wanted Sidney to run it. With that offer, she wasn’t sure what to do. Because, during her time in Vegas Sidney had developed a relationship with a female colleague, Jen. It was sort of strange for Sidney because Jen was a woman and up until then she’d only been interested in guys. But, Jen had become a big thing for her. Of course when Jen found out about the offer, she went nuts. She’d been working with Chip far longer than Sidney had and when jealousy struck; she accused Sidney of sleeping around with the boss. Funnily enough, it turned out that Jen was the one sleeping around and had been cheating on Sidney with another woman. Well, with that all out in the open Sidney couldn’t have been happier to pack her bags and leave. She’d accepted the offer and went to work in Vegas. In Vegas, shortly Sidney met a man. Anthony had been like a ray of fucking sunshine in her life, he'd put her in a safe place in her own mind really. Because, Sidney could be a little crazy sometimes and it seemed that she had a few issues when it came to the art of living..sometimes, she simply didn’t want to do just that. She’d tried to take her own life a few times, she had the scars to show for it..mental and physical but Anthony he’d helped her. She met him at the hospital, he’d been messing around on his motorcycle and come off, somehow broken his leg. They’d got talking, she hadn’t told him why she was there but he figured it out mostly by the bandages on her wrists. She’d been in hospital for three days and he was let out on day two, only to come and see her on her last day and after that day they were never really apart. Anthony was much older then she, she was in her early 20’s and he, his 30’s but that never got in the way. He also had a son, which was weird for her at first but again, it never altered their relationship. Sidney was happy, the happiest she’d ever been actually. She couldn’t quite remember being happy at all in her life, until she moved to Vegas..but even that was sour at times until Anthony came into her life and made it damn near perfect. Of course, nothing stayed good forever and one day while Anthony was out on his bike, he got hit by a car and lost his life. When he died she felt like part of her died with him, her life suddenly became so fucked up again. Recent Events Facts of Interest #Sidney has a son, Sebastian who is 8 years old (September 24th, 2011). Sidney was just 16 when she had Sebastian and for that reason her mother took it upon herself to hide this from those closest to the family with the pretense that Sebastian was her child. #Sidney and Isaac got married on March 10th 2011, having had only one previous meeting beforehand. Sidney and Isaac eloped in Las Vegas, under the influence of alcohol. Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Resistance